Courtney Gears
Courtney Gears oli tärkeä sivuhahmo ja yksi vastuksista ''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenalissa'', ja esiintyi myös pelissä ''Ratchet: Gladiator'' ja hänet on senkin jälkeen mainittu muutamia kertoja. Courtney Gears oli pop-laulaja, mutta oli enemmänkin suosittu ulkonäkönsä kuin laulutaitojensa ansiosta. Hän oli myös yksi tohtori Nefariousin alaisista ja seurustelikin tämän kanssa samalla auttaen Nefariousia tämän suunnitelmassa muuttaa kaikki orgaaniset elämänmuodot roboteiksi. Courtney Gearsin hahmo on saanut inspiraationsa ja on leimattu parodiaksi pop-laulaja Britney Spearsista. Tämän huomaa nimien yhdennäköisyyksistä, ja siitä, miten Ratchetin taistellessa Courtneyta vastaan Courtney sanoo "Oops, I did it again", mikä viittaa Britney Spearsin samannimiseen lauluun. Up Your Arsenal Courtney Gears nousi suosioon hittinsä Robots of the Galaxy -ansiosta. Hänestä kuitenkin kiinnostuttiin enemmänkin hänen ulkonäöllisesti kuin hyvien laulutaitojensa ansiosta, ja palkattiinkin palkintojen jakajaksi ''Annihilation Nation'' -turnajaisiin. Ratchet ja Clank tapasivat Courtneyn ensimmäistä kertaa voitettuaan Annihilation Nationissa turnaukset. Silloin he eivät vielä jutelleet Courtneyn kanssa, tämä vain antoi heille palkinnon, joka oli Tyhrra-Guise. Myöhemmin Ratchet ja Clank näkivät hänen musiikkivideonsa Robots of the Galaxy ''-kappaleesta planeetalla Daxx, jossa video oli vielä tuotannossa. Kaksikko arvasi kappaleen sen sanoitusten perusteella viittaavan tohtori Nefariousin suunnitelmaan, joka oli muuttaa kaikki orgaaniset elämänmuodot roboteiksi. Ratchet ja Clank halusivat yrittää saada Courtneyn kertomaan Nefariousin suunnitelmista, joten kaksikko suuntasi takaisin Annihilation Nationiin. Siellä voitettuaan taas turnaukset, Ratchet sanoi, että tämän on parempi puhua Clankin sijasta. Courtney kuitenkin vain viskaisi palkinnon Ratchetille, ja ryntäsi saman tien Clankin luokse, sanoen ihaillen, että tämä on paljon komeampi livenä kuin [[Secret Agent Clank (elokuvat)|''Secret Agent Clank ]]-holofilmeissä. Hän lupasi kertoa Nefariouksen suunnitelmista, jos pääsisi yhteen ''Secret Agent Clank'' -jaksoon, ja saikin roolin Paronittarena, jonka Maximillian oli kidnapannut. Studiolla kuvausten jälkeen Courtney kuitenkin tainnutti Clankin ja vei tämän Nefariousin puheille, joka tarjosi Clankille kumppanuutta, huonolla menestyksellä. Seuraavaksi Ratchet ja Klunk (Nefariousin rakentama Clankin kopio, jolla Nefarious saattoi seurata Ratchetin liikkeitä) löysivät Courtneyn Obani Dracolta. Hän käytti Skid McMarxia koekaniinina Nefariousin uuteen keksintöön Biobliteratoriin. Ratchet näki nauhoitukselta kuinka Courtney muutti Skidin robotiksi. Nauhoituksen katsomisen jälkeen Ratchet teleportattiin tilaan, jossa Courtney Gears oli tehnyt musiikkivideoitaan, ja alkoi taistella tätä vastaan. Courtney hävisi taistelun. Gladiator Courtney Gears oli tippunut suosiosta ja hänen levy-yhtiönsä oli potkinut hänet pois, sillä hän oli jäänyt kiinni olleensa Nefariousin suunnitelmissa mukana. Ratchetin toimesta tuhottu Courtney oli pelastettu ja korjattu Gleeman Voxin toimesta. Courtney Gears nähdään ainoaksi hitikseen jääneen kappaleensa musiikkivideolla, jonka tahtiin Iso Al tanssi ja josta Ratchet yllätti tämän. Courtneyn kerrottiin palanneen, ja että tämä oli raa'asti pahoinpidelty "kahden faninsa toimesta", joiden paljastettiin olevan Ratchet ja Clank, ja että Biobliteratorin testaaminen oli vain kuulunut Courtneyn työhön. Myöhemmin Courtneyn kerrottiin olevan Reactorin tyttöystävä. He kuitenkin erosivat kuukausi tämän jälkeen. Reactor kuitenkin nousi suosioon DreadZonen takia ja Courtney halusi palata yhteen. Myöhemmin Courtney äänitti uudet albuminsa Don't Hurt Me Like That ja Oops, I Got Vaporized By A Level 7 Shock Blaster. ''Pian albumien äänitysten jälkeen Courtney oli mukana skandaalissa, joka oli, että hänellä oli hallussa hyvin seksuaalisävyitteinen video, joka sitten vuoti HoloNetiin. Luonne Courtney Gears oli taitava manipuloimaan ja veti helposti ihmisiä puoleensa, heidän luulevansa Courtneyn olevan heidän puolellaan, Courtneyn teeskennellyn viattomuuden ja flirttailun ansiosta. Courtneylla ei näihin oikeastaan koskaan ollut minkäänlaisia motiiveja, joten on epäselvää, miksi hän näitä teki. Kuten tohtori Nefarious, myös Courtney oli selvästi vastaan orgaanisia elämänmuotoja. Courtney oli myös muiden kuuluisuuksien perään heidän suosionsa ja rikkauden takia. Monet hahmot olivat ihastuneet Courtneyhin tämän viettelevyyden ja myös ulkonäkönsä ansiosta. Ulkonäkö Courtney Gears on pitkä, hiukan ihmistä muistuttava naisrobotti, jonka iho on hopeanharmaa ja vartalo todella siro, tosin naisellisen kurvikas. Hänellä on ruskeat hiukset, joiden kanssa hän käyttää punaista pantaa. Hänen silmänsä ovat suuret ja kokonaan keltaista väriä hehkuvaa. Hän käyttää punaista pitkähihaista toppia ja mustia minishortseja punamustan minihameen alla. Hänellä on pitkät korkeavartiset punaiset korolliset saappaat. Esiintyy * [[Ratchet & Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal|''Ratchet & Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal]] * ''Ratchet: Gladiator'' * ''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' (julisteessa) * ''Secret Agent Clank'' (julisteessa) * ''Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction'' (IRIS-supertietokone) * ''Ratchet & Clank: Quest for Booty'' (mainittu) * ''Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time'' (mainittu) Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Pahikset Luokka:Viholliset Luokka:Robotit Luokka:Naishahmot Luokka:Paljastukset